


Woebegone

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [499]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The real reason the elevator is always out of order at Tony's apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vt_girl1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/12/2000 for the word [woebegone](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/12/woebegone).
> 
> woebegone  
> Beset or overwhelmed with woe; immersed in grief or sorrow; woeful.  
> Being in a sorry condition; dismal-looking;dilapidated; run-down.
> 
> This is for a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for Vt_girl1701. Some simple Tony/Gibbs fluff.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #196 Elevator.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Woebegone

“You know, one of these days, someone is going to figure out why your elevator is always woebegone, Tony.” Gibbs pointed out.

Giggling, Tony kissed his way down Gibbs neck, “I don’t care.” 

Gibbs reeled Tony in closer, “Is that all you have to say?”

“Well…” Tony drawled, “We’d better make the best use out of this elevator before someone realizes why it’s so woebegone and takes away our rocking toy.”

Gibbs shook his head, kissing Tony back, “Never change, Tony. Never change.”

Tony simply smirked at Gibbs and proceeded to have his wicked way with Gibbs on top of the elevator that they had disabled, so that they could have it all to themselves. It wasn’t like this was the first time they’d done this.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
